valentines day xx one shot xx
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: how do Edward and Bella spend valentines day :)


You are perfect and so is the love we share

We have so much more than I ever thought we would

I love you so much more than I thought I could

I promise to give all I can give

I'll do anything for you as long as we live

In your eyes I see our future and our past

From the look you give me, I know we will last

I hope someday you will come to realize

You are perfect when seen through my eyes

I cried as I finished the poem and had an urge to hunt down Edward and kiss him senseless, as I fell asleep that night I dreamt of only him. I awoke the next morning to the scent of roses, I opened my eyes to find the lone rose on my pillow however it was not there. As i sat up I giggled, on every flat surface there was a vase of roses and everywhere else- the bed, floor and my pillows were rose petals. I reached out and grabbed one delicately between my fingertips just as the door opened and my very handsome fiance was revealed to me. He was dressed in a black tux with a red tie, in his hands was a tray of what I presumed was my breakfast-strawberries and cream,-he tray also had a single rose on it which he offered to me before placing the tray down beside me and capturing my lips with his own. "Good morning beautiful I took the liberty of bringing you breakfast in bed, is this ok?" He questioned looking nervous looking around at my rose-filled room. "It's perfect, now you realize I'm expecting a totally amazing day, I've hardly seen you for days and I've missed you" I informed him, snuggling into his chest. " I've missed you too and I've planned today to make it romantic for you, I wouldn't be dressed like this if I wasn't going to spoil you" I smiled and reached over to pull the tray into my lap, he moved with me so he was leaning on his elbow next to me. As I reached over to take a strawberry, he tapped my hand "I thought I made it clear this day is about spoiling you and intend to do it" he scolded me and kissed my nose when I rolled my eyes, he then proceeded to choose a strawberry and lift it to my mouth. As I bit into it I groaned, it was so juicy and delicious Edward smiled at me and picked another strawberry. After a few minutes we were down to the last strawberry and I was not letting Edward off without trying one, I held one up to his lips when he shook his head, pouted knowing he would give in. I smiled in victory when he took it from my fingertips with his teeth, his lips grazing my finger, he swallowed quickly and shuddered from the taste. We lay there for a few minutes before Edward glanced at his watch,sighed and sat up pulling me with him "I'm afraid you must get dressed if we are to leave on time, Alice has left your outfit in your closet, I'll meet you downstairs shortly" and with that he was gone. When I made my way down the stairs- in a blue thigh length dress, and blue kitten heels- I found Edward waiting for me near the door, as I reached him he held me at arm length for a second; his eyes surveying my outfit, before pulling me in for a hug. "Ready to go" he asked, when I nodded he linked my arm through his and escorted me to the door.

The drive was comfortable even though I was not aware of our destination, I knew however that we were heading to Seattle because Edward had already apologized for it, he told me next year we'll have to go away somewhere hot and private, which I had already agreed to. We had been driving for a few hours now and every now and then I would have to fidget in my seat to get comfy again, every time Edward would apologize for the long drive and each time I would tell him that I was happy and very comfy. How could I not be when I was riding in Edwards Aston Martin; which instantly put him in a good mood, my hair was undone and my hand was linked with Edwards on my lap. As we pulled to a stop outside a resturant I raised our linked hands to press my lips to his hand. He smiled, gently separating our hands and moving round the car to open my door. My initial thoughts on the resturant was that it was nice enough to be ridiculously expensive, Edward turned to me as if waiting for me to protest but I just smiled at him, remembering my promise to let him spoil me. We stepped further into the resturant and were greeted by a male waiter, who grinned at me, winking he said " alright babe table for two? I get off in an hour" edward's hand tightened around my waist when he called me 'babe'. I quickly intervened " me and my fiance would like a table please, preferably somewhere private" he shrugged "whatever you prefer gorgeous" i swear I heard Edward growl so I wrapped my arm around him and brought my lips to his ear "as if he or anyone else would stand a chance, there's no room in my heart for another" he grinned at me pressing his lips to mine, we continued until someone clearing their throat interrupted us " this is your table" we gave our thanks and he told us he would be back in a couple of minutes to take our orders, well my order I knew Edward wouldn't eat.

When he returned I ordered mushroom ravioli for sentimental reasons and Edward suprised me by ordering a curry, I raised an eyebrow at him when the waiter left " I wanted you to try both, apparently the curry is meant to be amazing" he explained, I nodded. It didn't take long for the waiter to return with our food and he tried to flirt with me began by informing me there were other things on the menu but I just glared at him, shaking my head in exsperation and returning my attention to Edward and how handsome he looked in the candlelight. "Well he won't be getting a tip" he chuckled darkly, glaring in the direction he left. I chuckled along before spearing a piece of ravioli and biting into it, it was awesome, I don't know what spices was used hut I wanted the recipe. Edward laughed outright so I presumed my face must have been funny;. He scooped some of his curry on his fork and popped it onto my mouth, it was very very hot I grabbed my coke and almost drained it. We spent the whole dinner with Edward feeding me from both out dinners until I had finished about half of both of them, I think the waiter was watching us because as soon as Edward had set down the fork he was next to me, asking if there was anything else I wanted, again winking but I declined. This was getting very boring and I was eager to get out of here, Edward seemed to have the same feeling as me " no just the check" after Edward paid the check we walked outside and to his cat before he pressed me up against the car door and wrapped my legs around his waist ever inch of ky body craved for him and recognized him as home. " you are mine, I can't wait to finally have my ring on your finger, to call you my wife so everyone can tell that your mine and noone else's" I murmured my approval around his lips.

After our intense kissing session against Edward's car we got back into it and Edward drive us back towards forks, I didn't realize where we were going until we were at the edge of the forest. We still hadn't spoken so it was a bit awquard him giving me a piggy back, as we approached the clearing I saw that Edward had laid out a blanket with lots of pillows. We sat down and I looked over at Edward who was staring at me when he blurted out "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin today I don't know what came over me, I wanted today to be perfect and now its just about as imperfect as it could be" I stared at him "Edward you haven't ruined anything, you made it the most romantic day ever and I want to thank you" he seemed shocked " Edward did it ever occure to you that I might like doing that sort of thing" I blushed and looked down embarrassed. I didn't look back up even though he called my name a few times, suddenly he caught my chin in his thumb and forefinger smashing our lips together. I responded with a new sense of urgency, he slowly leant back on the blanket. I straddled his waist, his hands ay my hips pulling me recklessly close to him. Now this is what I called perfection.


End file.
